The present invention relates to a power-operated automobile sunshade which is controlled by a motor through a mechanical transmission mechanism to lift a shade body over the rear windshield for protection against the radiation of the sun.
Various sunshades have been disclosed for protecting the rear windshield from the suns rays. However, these sunshades are still not convenient in use because they must be fitted and collapsed manually. There are still some other power-operated sunshades appearing on the market. However, these power-operated sunshades are not satisfactory in function because or the disadvantages of complicated structure, high cost, and low durability.